1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for safeguarding valuables and especially jewelry that are displayed in a display case for public viewing. The invention is especially useful in deterring the loss of jewelry due to a technique known as "Smash and Grab" whereby the display case is broken and the valuables gathered up quickly. The thieves are usually in the store for a very short time and then are gone before an alarm can bring the police. Once the integrity of the usually transparent upper case is broken, the apparatus quickly removes the valuables to the lower security vault chamber of the apparatus thus greatly reducing the chance of the thieves obtaining the valuables.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,281 to J. M. Rudder, Jr. on Feb. 13, 1973 shows a security display case having a panel that swings from a position on top of the glass of a display case to a position under the glass of the display case allowing the salesperson to quickly place the jewelry on the panel under the glass of the case.
A European Patent No. 0,133,857 to A. Messina on Mar. 13, 1985 describes a photoelectric or key activated device to automatically secure the doors of a display case.
A French Patent No. 2,603,787 to F. Deshayes on Mar. 18, 1988 shows a motorized sliding security door for a display case. The case has an upper part to house the motor and a lower part for display.